No Need For Tenchi Friends!
by Muse-Of-Ryoko
Summary: Okay, I've started my Re-write on this! XD I hope you guys like it. The Second chapter should be up soon. Please r/r ^-^ bye!


No Need For Tenchi, Friends!  
  
Note from Me!: This is my first Tenchi Fan fic so be nice ^~^. ~~~~~ means time transition and or . So see yousa guys laterness XP. Thanks to: My one and only love, EvilHotaruSATURN for letting me use her writing style. Don't sue me Because: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or any of the characters. Credit goes to: Me (duh!) because I made the plot Idea. Pioneer for the Tenchi cast, and EHS (EvilHotaruSATURN) again for her great ideas and some of the characters. Thanks and TTFN! Also, means a thought. ^_^  
  
Chapter one: No Need For A Memory!  
  
Images of a life long ago passed through the eyes of the space pirate. His name is Auron Onamay. As he slept, the images of what he can tell, are a life long forgotten. Bloodshed, bone, sinew... All of these thoughts gave him little sleep. When he did sleep however, his mind was filled with these dark, nightmarish images.  
  
He woke up with quite a start. A cold sweat cover his brow. He wiped his face off and a part of his bangs hung down and touched the bed. His hair was dark blue, color and was semi-long. His eyes were a dark purple. He was pretty tall. Around 6'5''. He had a tattoo of a dragon on his backside that ran from his foot, all the way to his neck. He also had a tattoo of a very intricate symbol from Jurai on his right shoulder. His skin was also darker that a normal Caucasian. (Sort of like the tint of Aisha Clanclan's skin tone on the anime Outlaw Star.)  
  
He put his head in his hands and sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "I haven't slept for three damn days.. And the day I do get to sleep I wake up two god- damned hours later!" Said Auron as he slammed his fist into the steel wall of his ship, denting it.  
  
He shook his hand off and cracked his neck and stretched. He looked down to his bed to see blood. He felt the scars that ran along his back and chest and shoulders and they hurt very much. His scars had opened up again and bled. He sighed and walked into his kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out some food and closed the door to it. He cooked it and sat down and ate it. His scars don't bleed that often, but when they do, they usually don't bleed that much. This was the fist time it had happened in a few months.  
  
After he ate, he walked back into the bedroom and got dressed. He put on dark blue denim pants, with a black shirt and tucked the shirt into the pants, then grabbed a black trench coat and put it on. Then he grabbed a small pair of sunglasses, and slipped them on. Then he walked to the cockpit and the door sizzled.  
  
"Don't tell me this damn thing is broken!" Yelled Auron as he slammed his fist into a dent that was already in the door. He popped open a panel off to the side. He messed with the cables and motherboards then the door opened. He walked in and it started opening and closing over and over.  
  
"Alright... First thing I'm going to do when I get back to Jurai is sell this piece of shit." Said Auron as he walked back to the door and opened another panel and flipped a small switch then the door shut normally.  
  
All of a sudden, a large blast hit the back of his ship causing it to tumble out of control. It flipped and tumbled, heading to a large blue planet. This was earth. It entered the atmosphere and glowed a hot white as it passed through it. It fell faster and faster toward a small rural part of Japan. It was early morning, when the ship slammed into the forest. A loud explosion ensued, causing the entire area to shake badly. He blacked out in the crash.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, to be met by the gaze of a ice blue haired woman. Her hair was very spiky, and one of her bangs lay on his forehead. He jumped up and she flipped back into the air.  
  
"Whoa hold on pal. I don't want to hurt you. Just calm down." Said the woman.  
  
"Wha... Where's my ship!? MY SHIP!' Said Auron as he looked to the large crater. Blood trickled down his forhead, and his eyes slowly rolled nto the back of his head, and before he knew what happened, he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around three-four hours later.........  
  
He slowly woke up in a strange house. He had a bandage around his head and it was throbbing. An ice pack was also sitting on his head. He winced in pain a little as he slowly sat up. A young girl trotted into the room, carrying a fresh ice pack. She had long blue pigtails and pink eyes. She was dressed in a very formal looking outfit. She smiled as she laid him back down against the pillow. She then spoke in a very soft voice.  
  
"Now now mister, I don't want your wound to get any worse. Just lay back and get some rest." Said the young girl as she exchanged the ice pack on his head.  
  
"Wh... Where am I...?' Asked Auron as he looked around the living room. There was a table infront of a TV, that sat low to the floor, over to his right was a large glass window and outside of it was a large lake. 'Who, are you??" Asked Auron again. He winced in pain again, as his head throbbed.  
  
"My name is Sasami Jurai! You're in the Masaki house in Okayama Japan, I think. Would you like anything to eat or drink?' Asked Sasami with a smile. Auron just shook his head. 'Hmm.. I'll be right back. I'm going to get someone." Sasami turned around, and walked off through a closet door. Now, Auron didn't remember very much of anything... But he did know that looked really weird, and he quirked an eye-brow.  
  
A young looking woman poked her head out of the door. She had wild pink spiky hair that was very long and had bright green eyes. She looked over to the confused and dumb-founded looking Auron and smirked. She walked out, followed by the young Sasami. "He seems fine. Let's just check a few things.' Said the young looking woman. She grabbed a-hold of her outfit, and seemed to tear it away, to reveal the infamous nurse outfit! This is Washuu Hakubi, Super Genius, and scientist. Auron quirked an eyebrow again, as a hovering gurney hovered out of the closet. The gurney picked Auron up and hovered back into the closet, followed closly by Sasami and Washuu. They were soon in the giant lab of Washuu's. The gurney hovered into a medical sector and stopped. 'Now lets see...' Said Washuu as she stuck a thermometer into his mouth. She popped it out a minute later. 'Hmm... Mild tempurature... Lets see.. Can you remember your name??" Asked Washuu, as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Umm...............' Auron sat there for a few minutes, thining. Then he just shook his head no. 'Um, no... Sorry but I can't remember anything. Washuu stuck little sticky things attached to wires to his head. She hooked them to her holo-laptop and typed on it a little. Some vital signs, that included his brain waves and such popped up on the screeen.  
  
"Hmmm.....' Hummed Washuu (XD) as she looked at the read-outs. In-fact, Auron really had lost his memory. She typed up a few things on her holo- top. 'Now, lets see if we can't find out who you are. Now just look this way and say cheese!" Said Washuu as a flash emmitted from the front of the holo-top towards Auron.  
  
A picture of Auron's face came up, as she started scanning any and all data banks for any information on the mysterious man. She hmm'ed again, when the informatiom of him came up.  
  
His name came up in the Galaxy Police's Data banks, about some incarceration time. A wide number of felonies, and a few other things. Washuu quirked an eyebrow, as Auron yawned. "Well... Lets see.....' Said Washuu, as she looked through some more files. 'No information?? That's weird...." She serched aound some more, before takeing the sticky things off Auron's head, and making her holo-top dissapear.  
  
"Well, is he going to be okay Miss Washuu??' Said the worried looking Sasami. 'I really hope he is..." Added the young girl. Washuu looked to Sasami, and sighed. She then stood up.  
  
"I'm going to have to run some test on the information I gathered, so it might take me some time. Now, you sir are going to have to get some rest if you want your memory back!' Said Washuu with a caring smile. Auron sighed, and nodded. 'I need you to tell Tenchi what's going on, okay??" Said Washuu turning back to Sasami. Sasami smiled and nodded. She then turned around and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in the carrot feilds....  
  
Tenchi was hard at work, harvesting the carrots in the carrot feild, while the small Cabbit, Ryo-Ohki was munching on a pile of her own. The black haird, black eyed young man stood up and wiped his forhead. Sasami came running up to him with a wide smile. "Hello Tenchi-san!' Called Sasami as she came to a stop infront of him. 'Tenchi-san, there is something I need to tell you. You remember that crash from earlier today?? Well, the man has lost his memory. Miss Washuu is running some tests, and she told me to come tell you." Said Sasami, her wide smile turning to a kind of a frown.  
  
"Hmmm... Did you get his name??' Asked Tenchi, setting his hoe down on the dirt. 'I mean, he has a name, right?" Asked Tenchi, slipping his gloves off.  
  
"Well, I didn't see it if he does. But Miss Washuu probably has the information on him.' Replied Sasami. 'I could help you carry the carrots back to the house, and then you can talk to her!" Said Sasami, regaining her happy smile.  
  
"Okay. Ryo-Ohki! Lets go home.' Called Tenchi to the small Cabbit. She mrowed happily and jumped atop Sasami's head. Tenchi then picked up a large basket of carrots, and slung it over his back, while Sasami helped to keep him up-right. 'Thanks Sasami." Said Tenchi with a smile.  
  
The two walked back to the house, and Tenchi set the large basket of carrots in the kitchen then walked to Washuu's closet door, and knocked on it. The door swung open, and Tenchi got sucked in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Few Minutes later...  
  
Tenchi was strapped up on a table, with a circular device around his head, and nude down to his boxers. Again, Washuu was in her infamous nurse outfit. She had a devious smirk across her lips. "Now, you need something Tenchi?' Asked Washuu as she took a large syringe from the table, and stuck it into him, taking a blood sample. 'There we go.."  
  
"Well... OWW!!!!!' Yelled Tenchi as she stuck the syring in again. 'Um, Sasami-chan told me about what happened with that man. Did you get his name, Washuu?" Asked Tenchi. He winced as she pulled the syringe out, and put the needle into a bottle and squirted the blood into it.  
  
"Well... His name is Auron Onamay. He's a space pirate with a felony list a mlie long, and a Galaxy Police file even longer.' Said Washuu in a perky manor. 'He doesn't remember ANYTHING about himself. And what's even stranger.. Is that he's a cyborg. I've never heard of a cybog loose their memories before. Oh well." Said Washuu as she put a bandage on the few bleeding holes in Tenchi.  
  
"So, what should we do??' Asked Tenchi, sighing. 'I mean, we can't just give him a ship or fix his up and send him back out into space without any memories. That would be mean and cruel." Added Tenchi.  
  
"That's just like you Tenchi. Always willing to help someone out who's in need. If you ask me, your too trusting at times.' Replied Washuu, as she let Tenchi down. 'I guess I can fix him up a room with one of my inter- dimensional rooms. Is that okay?" Asked Washuu. Tenchi smiled, and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later...  
  
Washuu and Tenchi both walked out of the closet, to find Naga, the infamous bounty hunter, standing infront of the couch, looming over Auron with her sword pointing at his head.  
  
"Naga-san! Please don't hurt him!' Cried the frightened Sasami. 'He doesn't know who he is!!" Added the young girl.  
  
"Feh, yeah right. Why should I belive that shit? This peice of space fodder will be in GP in no time. And I'll have my bounty.' Said Naga, with a smirk. 'Now get up, you peice of shit." Tenchi looked mad by now.  
  
"Naga! Stop now!' Said Tenchi walking up to her with a stern look on his face. 'Now I don't care about his bounty! He's really lost his memories! Leave him alone!" Yelled Tenchi. Naga was very surprised and taken back by the young Masaki's sudden outburst. But she just looked to the ground and smiled, putting her sword away.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave him alone... For now. But I will be back for his bounty sooner or later. See you all later." Said Naga, as she turned on her heel and walked out, closely followed by the white cabbit, Ken-Ohki. Ryo-Ohki hopped to the dor, staring at Ken-Ohki as he flew off and mrowed sadly  
  
The cyan haired, amber eyed woman floated down and picked the sad looking Ryo-Ohki up into her arms. "What is it with you and him? C'mon. Cheer up. I'm sure he feels the same way bout' you!' Said the cyan haired woman with a smile. Ryo-Ohki meyad happily. 'See? Now thats better."  
  
Washuu walked over and sat by Auron, who was staring out the glass door to the lake. "Now I need you to listen, okay?' Said Washuu. Auron looked to her, and nodded. 'Lets see... Where to start... Oh! I guess the best place would be to start would be with your name, it's Auron Onamay." Said Washuu with a smile.  
  
"And since you don't really have any place to stay, we were wondering if you would like to stay with us.' Added Tenchi looking over to Auron. He blinked and nodded. 'Good, your room should be ready by this-evening." Said Tenchi with a smile.  
  
Auron nodded slowly, as he layed back down. He yawned loudly, and fell back asleep. Washuu chuckled a little, turning back to Tenchi. He nodded, and the two walked up the stairs to the second floor. Ryoko watched them walk up together, and quircked an eyebrow. She shook her head and phazed into her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Washuu and Tenchi were fixing up a room for Auron...  
  
"You did a really nice thing back there Tenchi.' Said Washuu with a smile. 'You really like helping people don't you?" Added Washuu.  
  
"Yeah... I don't like seeing people get hurt. He's lost his memory, I mean I can't just give him to Naga.' Replied Tenchi. 'You know?? I wouldn't be able to sleep." Tenchi sighed, and sat on the bed.  
  
Washuu hopped onto the bed behind him, and wraped her arms around his neck. "You're so sweet Tenchi-kun. You know I'll always love you.' Said Washuu, pecking him on the cheek. Tenchi smiled. 'And you'll always love me, right?" Asked Washuu, with a bright smile.  
  
"Of course I will. I love you, and I always will.' Replied Tenchi. He looked down to the floor after word. He sighed. 'What will the others say? Especially Ryoko... I'm worried about it." Said Tenchi closing his eyes and rubbing his head.  
  
Washuu smiled again. "We just shouldn't tell them yet. It might be better if we slowly tell them over time, you know?' Asked Washuu, sitting next to him. 'I mean, if we just went out, hugging and kissing... Ryoko would die. So would Aeka. We have to show it to them over a period of time."  
  
"Yeah your right.' Replied Tenchi, kissing her on the lips. 'Now lets finish up okay?" Said Tenchi with a smile. Washuu nodded as they soon finished up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night...  
  
"Dinner!' Called the young Sasami from the kitchen. Everyone but Auron joined them. He was still asleep. 'Doesn't Auron want any food?"Asked sasami, tilting her head to the side as everyone gathered around the table and sat down.  
  
"He's still sleeping. It's better if he gets his rest.' Replied Washuu with a smile. 'It's kind of nice having a new face around the house." Aeka remained silent.  
  
"....I'm just not comfortable with having yet ANOTHER space pirate in our midst. We have one already, and one is enough in my minds eye.' Said Aeka, as she ate. Ryoko snorted at this remark. 'Something wrong Ryoko?"  
  
"Yeah! I think one snobby princess is one too many!' Said Ryoko, laughing at what she said. Aeka started to look mad. 'Aww, did I make miss snobby mad? Oh I so sorry! Hehe!"  
  
"One more word out of you Ryoko and I'll..!" " You'll what? Sick your logs on me like you did last time? Ha! You know I can beat those things easy!" Snapped Ryoko, back at Aeka.  
  
"Oh great... Not again...' Said Tenchi, sighing, and sweatdropping. 'Does this really need to happen??" Tenchi sighed again and shook his head.  
  
"Well you know....' Started Washuu. 'The ammount two people bicker, can show how much they care for one another! It seems Ryoko and Aeka care a lot for the other." Said Washuu in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Now Ryoko and Aeka turned their attention to Washuu. "WHAT!? How could I EVER care for this... This.... Wench!" Yelled Ryoko. "Wench!? Look who you're calling a wench you tramp!" Yelled Aeka. "Ha! Like I'm really a tramp you swamp toad!" Soon the two were in a heated word battle.  
  
"Hehe.. Always happens, ne?' Said Sasami, with a smile, sweadropping also. (Ne is jappanesefor like, is it so, or something like that. 'Oh well. Things always turn out for the best." Just then, an entire section of the wall was blone awayby one of Ryoko's blasts.  
  
End.  
  
Well, it's finally re-written! I hope it's better than last time ^-^;; anywho, see you guys when the second chapter is up! That should be soon, I hope. I'll get the 2nd and third chapters done, then I'll do the fourth and so on. *sighs* Took me long enough -;;; XD see you all soon! 


End file.
